


Nightmare's are horrible

by Drarrxxy



Series: AOT Ship Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrxxy/pseuds/Drarrxxy
Summary: Basically Armin has a bad dream about the Wall Maria attack, and Jean is there to comfort him. This doesn't follow the story line. This is my first time writing, so construction criticism is aloud!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: AOT Ship Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011027
Kudos: 24





	Nightmare's are horrible

Armin sat calmly with his hands in his lap, just enjoying Eren and Mikasa talk (More like argue) with each other. The wind gently blowing through his hair. When all the sudden a strong gush of wind came by him.

"Did you guys feel that?" asked Armin

"No" they replied, then they went back to arguing

The wind began to pick up the speed, Eren and Mikasa actually stopped fighting and looked to the direction the wind was coming from. Armin stood up and followed his friend's glare. It looked like a hand on the wall, but how the wall was about fifty meters high?! Eren and Mikasa run to a spot in the open, to get a better look. Armin was hesitant to follow his friends but eventually he did.

"Is that a hand on the wall?!" Eren exclaimed

"But isn't the wall fifty meters high?!" Mikasa yelled

"There's no way a titan can reach the top!" Eren yelled, just as he said his last word, there was a huge noise of something kicking the wall

The titan's foot made a hole in the wall! There were people, houses, shop's flying around the grounds. Armin knew his house was that way! His grandfather was probably still in the house!

Armin quickly ran, ignoring his friends calls. He needed to see if his grandfather was ok! He ran till he saw his grandfather calling his name. Armin ran over and gave his grandfather a hug.

"We need to go Armin" his grandfather huffed in his ear

"Ok" Armin said quietly, trying to tone out the voices of people screaming around him

Armin made his way to the boat where he saw Eren and Mikasa. Rushed to them and hugged them both. But what Armin didn't know was his grandfather was fighting against titan's trying to get into the inner gate. The Armored Titan ran his side hard into the inner gate. Allowing titan's to come in. The boat was leaving, and in just that moment Armin looked up and saw his grandfather get torn in half.

"NO!!!" Armin screamed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!!" Armin shot up fast and sat on his bed, hands going wild, one in his hair and trying to find the other person's hand.

"What's up Babe?" Jean said with concern

"A n-nightm-mare" Armin said when he found his voice

Jean wrapped his arms around Armin's waist and pulled him down

"C'mon lay down"

Armin wrapped his arms around his neck and buried in head in the croak of his neck

"Wanna tell me what's it's about?" Jean asked rubbing Armin's back

"N-No"

"Alright, try to get some sleep, I'll be right here, Ok?" He said understanding not want to make him feel like he had to tell him

"A-Alright"

"Nightmares are horrible, but you got to remember they aren't real, OK?"

"o-OK"

"Good, I love you Armin" Jean said, sighing and placing a kiss on his forehead

"I love you Jean" Armin kissed his neck

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was bad, oof 😂 Let me know what you think!


End file.
